


Happy Birthday Babe

by MermaidInDisguise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Dragon Iwaizumi Hajime, Dragons, Human Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidInDisguise/pseuds/MermaidInDisguise
Summary: It's Tooru's birthday, and Hajime wants to try something new.It's just smut.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Happy Birthday Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kourota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota/gifts).



> This is the first smut piece that I've written in years, as well as the first completed idea I've done. 
> 
> Happy birthday Tea! Hope you have fun with this you scalie <3 18 suits you bro.
> 
> and thank you to the wonderful and amazing [MangaManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac) for beta-ing this on such a short notice!

The early morning light cast gentle rays onto the bed from across the room. The person next to him shifted in bed, before their glowing warmth abruptly left. He shifted around in the bed, searching for the lost warmth, before finally succumbing to the temptation to open his eyes. 

“Iwa-channnn. You were so warm. Where did you gooo.” Tooru didn’t see his favorite person in the whole world in the room anymore.  _ where did he go so quickly? _

He decided to take one for the team and get up out of bed, curiosity winning over half-comfort. He found his Iwa at the kitchen stove, preparing what seemed to be a large breakfast. “Wahhh, Iwa-chan’s cooking always smells so good. Thank you so much baby.” 

“Mmmm. Happy birthday baby.” Iwaizumi leaned over to kiss him on the crown of his bed head. 

“Oh! I completely forgot that it was today,” he chuckled sheepishly. “Guess time just really flies by when you’re with the ones you love.”

“Hmmm, I guess that’s true. Although for me it seems as if time has slowed down since I’ve met you. I’ve lived centuries that have gone by in the flash of an eye, but I hoard every treasured moment I get to spend with you.”

Tooru started to tear up at the declaration of love. The dragon in front of him hid the blush creeping up his neck by distracting his lover with the food that he had prepared.

-

“So I’ve been thinking about the request you had.” Iwaizumi broke the comfortable silence permeating between them. They had cleared the majority of the food, allowing it to rest in their stomachs comfortably. 

“The request?” Tooru took a moment before remembering, “Oh! Wait really?” He jumped up like a rabbit and landed in Iwa-chan’s lap. “You really mean it?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking, and I think that I have enough control over my abilities that I won’t hurt you. I also wanted to surprise you today. So two birds with one stone.” Tooru shifted to straddle the strong man underneath him. 

He whispered in his ear, “Can I open my birthday gift early then?” and ground down on the already half hard dick of his partner. 

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched higher, “B-babe, we have to prepare you first. It’s different than in my human form. I don’t want to hurt you because you’re too impatient.”

“Well then,” he nipped the ear lobe, “you had best be carrying me in there and start prepping me big boy.”

Iwaizumi growled before lifting Tooru up by his ass, grabbing firmly before moving to throw him on their king sized bed. “You asked for it babe.” He left briefly to grab the rope they kept for special occasions. “Today, we are going all out. And you are going to behave perfectly for your master unless you want to suffer the punishments.” Making quick work of restraining tooru’s hands above his head, with enough room to be able to flip him later.

“Mmmm yes master. I’ll be a good boy for you.” Tooru preened under the heated gaze of his lover. 

“That’s right boy. You are going to be the best you can be for me Babe.” He hooked his thumbs under Tooru’s boxes, slowly leaving him more and more naked, until his dick sprang out, already leaking and begging for attention. 

“Mmmm, you’re already this wet for me? We’ve barely even started. I think you deserve a reward for that.” Iwaizumi kissed his way from Tooru’s chin, down his neck, leaving small purple bruises as he went, before landing on the sensitive landscape of his nipple. Tooru gasped, his back arching without cognitive approval. He continued to suck and nip the perky bud, leaving Tooru a panting mess, gasping and unable to form words. 

“Mmmm, this is exactly what I thought would happen. You’re so beautiful Tooru. In every way.” Iwaizumi let him catch his breath before giving his lover a tease of stripping ever so slowly above him. Once he was completely naked, he took a step back from the bed, giving himself enough room to half-transform. Bright blue wings spread from his back, aching from lack of use. Once supple, smooth skin turned to almost midnight blue scales. A black tail whipping around, completing his transformation. 

Tooru had seen his lover in this form many times, but never when he was fully aroused. *no wonder he was so cautious. His dick is twice his normal size! There’s no telling how large it would be if he had fully transformed.* 

Iwaizumi climbed back onto the bed before hovering over Tooru, keeping care to keep his claws retracted as to not mess up the bed spread. He started back up on sucking Tooru’s nipples, before he continued his path down the sculpted body before him. People seriously underestimate the worth of volleyball muscles. 

Each sensation was different for Tooru, the forked tongue adding a whole new level to the intensity of each lap and suck on its travel down. Iwaizumi gave no warning, before grabbing tightly onto the base of Tooru’s dick and subsequently wrapping his warm tongue all the way around it. 

Tooru would have come just then if not for Iwa’s hand acting as a makeshift cock ring. “I-Iwa-”

Iwaizumi brought himself off of Tooru’s aching cock. “Now that’s a bad boy. What are you supposed to call me right now?”

“M-master please. I-I need to cum. Please let me cum for you!” Tooru was almost completely lost in the subspace, and they hadn’t even gone all that far yet. Iwaizumi went and got the vibrating cock ring out of the drawer they kept all their toys in the dresser. 

“It just sounds like you need a proper punishment. You can't cum unless I say. You know that.” He started it out on the lowest intensity after squeezing it down the other’s dick, which only made it seem to swell more.

“Master! Ah-ha, you’re just so incredibly sexy right now. I c-can’t seem to h-help myself.” Tooru’s breathing was still rapid, but it seemed as if he was coming back to the present moment. 

“Mmm, I’m going to start prepping you. What’s your color?”

“Mmmm please, m-my color is g-green master.” Tooru panted out, chest glistening with sweat and exertion. 

“Okay baby. Take a deep breath and relax for me.” Iwaizumi waited for Tooru’s breath to stabilize a little bit. Taking a deep breath himself, he moved to Tooru’s puckered asshole and slowly pushed his forked tongue as deep as he could, waiting for Tooru to loosen up as he kept going in. Bottoming out seven inches deep. He slowly started to fuck his asshole, lubing it up with as much saliva as he could. 

Tooru became a babbling bitch, dick aching more and more with each pump of Iwa’s tongue and a small bead of precome pushing its way past the tight cock ring and falling onto his stomach. 

Iwa added a finger underneath his tongue scissoring the hole further out, until neither participant could wait any longer. He pulled out, “Color Tooru baby.”

“Green! Green! Please Master, split me open! Fuck me hard enough that i forget my name. I need this please don’t keep this from me any longer!” Tooru was on the verge of screaming and causing the neighbors to file many a noise complaint on the two love birds. 

“Okay baby. I hear you. You’ve been so good for me. Take deep breaths for me please.” Iwa pulled out the lube from the bedside table, adding to the slick mess of Tooru’s ass. He pushed slowly in with his massive dick inch by inch.

“Oh f-fuck! Babe fuck, oh my god. Please Iwa-chan, fuck me. Oh god, it hurts, it hurts so good. I l-love you FUCK!” Tooru lifted off the bed, giving Iwa a better angle to get as deep as he possibly could. Finally bottoming out, Iwaizumi’s dick pushed on Tooru’s stomach, causing a very noticeable bulge. 

“Fuck Tooru, you feel so good. Nghh. Look at you baby. You’re doing so well. I’m going to start moving now okay?” Receiving a nod he goes on, pulling out before slamming himself back inside. Tooru gasped, his vision dancing with the stars. Iwaizumi started out with a slow, but brutal pace. Ramming all the way back every time. 

Tooru becomes nothing but a blubbering mess, on the cusp of an orgasm with every thrust. “Fuck, a-ah fuck, FUCK. AH FUCK. Master, MASTER, HAJIME.” unable to stop himself Iwaizumi started moving faster and faster. Neither one lasting all that long, before Iwaizumi quickly pulled off the cock ring. Tooru blacked out as he came across their stomachs, his ass clenching and sucking Iwaizumi’s cock of all his cum as he came as well, his wings spreading out as far as they could. His tail wrapped around one of Tooru’s legs to give him stability. 

They lay there cuddling, while coming down off of that high. Iwaizumi slowly shifted back into his human form once he could communicate with his other limbs. 

“Hajime…” Tooru leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. “Thank you. This is the best birthday gift you could have given me.”

“Well rest up well. It’s still only 9:30am. We have the whole day ahead of us.” Iwaizumi got up and took care to clean Tooru gently and thoroughly. “Take a nap first. I’ll set our alarms for when we need to get up and get ready.”

“Thank you Iwa-chan. You’re the best.” 


End file.
